familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sabina, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 2564 |population_density_km2 = 773.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 2003.1 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 320 |elevation_ft = 1050 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 39 |latm = 29 |lats = 21 |latNS = N |longd = 83 |longm = 38 |longs = 6 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 45169 |area_code = 937 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-69400 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1065264 |website = |footnotes = }} Sabina is a village in Clinton County, Ohio, United States. As of the 2010 census, the village had a total population of 2,564. History The town of Sabina was laid out by Warren Sabin, after whom it was named, in 1830, on land originally entered by P. Neville. The original plat of the town was recorded on the 6th of December, 1830, and contained thirty-seven lots. In 1833, Sabina contained two stores and two taverns. In 1859, the town was incorporated, and M. Morris appointed Mayor. A group of archaeological sites known as the Beam Farm Woodland Archaeological District is located along Stone Road near the village. Once inhabited by Adenan and Hopewellian peoples, the district is listed on the National Register of Historic Places.Beam Farm Woodland Archaeological District, Ohio Historical Society, 2007. Accessed 2011-02-22. Gallery File:Sabina OH from airplane.jpg|Aerial view of Sabina File:Sabina1.JPG|Sabina corporation limit sign File:Sabina2.JPG|Looking south on North Howard Street (Ohio Highway 729) in Sabina File:Silk City Diner 4655 in Sabina.jpg|Kim's Classic Diner, a village landmark Geography Sabina is located at (39.489243, -83.635079), along Routes 22 and 3 about ten miles east of Wilmington, the county seat. It is also located within an hour's drive from the Columbus, Dayton, and Cincinnati metro areas. According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Sabina is located 31 miles south of Springfield and 47 miles southwest of Columbus. Surrounding communities Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,564 people, 1,028 households, and 676 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 1,160 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 97.0% White, 0.9% African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.3% Asian, 0.2% from other races, and 1.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.9% of the population. There were 1,028 households of which 32.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.2% were married couples living together, 14.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 7.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.2% were non-families. 28.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.96. The median age in the village was 38.5 years. 24.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24% were from 25 to 44; 27.5% were from 45 to 64; and 15.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 48.7% male and 51.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,780 people, 1,075 households, and 762 families residing in the village. The population density was 2,149.6 people per square mile (832.1/km²). There were 1,173 housing units at an average density of 907.0 per square mile (351.1/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 97.48% White, 0.61% African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 0.07% from other races, and 1.12% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.15% of the population. There were 1,075 households out of which 35.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.4% were married couples living together, 14.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.1% were non-families. 24.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 2.98. In the village the population was spread out with 27.4% under the age of 18, 10.5% from 18 to 24, 29.5% from 25 to 44, 20.1% from 45 to 64, and 12.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 94.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.0 males. The median income for a household in the village was $34,233, and the median income for a family was $35,795. Males had a median income of $31,556 versus $21,448 for females. The per capita income for the village was $16,481. About 11.8% of families and 12.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.6% of those under age 18 and 7.5% of those age 65 or over. Public services Police The Sabina Police Department has 5 full-time officers, 1 part-time, and 3 auxiliary officers. Sabina Police is headquartered in the 1st floor of the Sabina Municipal Building. The department currently uses 4 police cruisers which include 2 Ford Crown Victorias, 1 Dodge Charger, and a Ford Explorer.Sabina Officers Fire Sabina is served by the Sabina Richland Wayne Wilson Joint Fire District (SRWW), which covers the village of Sabina and the townships of Richland, Wayne, and Wilson, they also provide mutual aid to Jasper and Concord townships in Fayette County. The fire station is located on South Jackson St. in Sabina. The fire district was formed in 1996, when the Sabina Fire Dept. mergered with the surrounding townships. Health care Sabina is about twelve miles from Clinton Memorial Hospital in Wilmington. This hospital operates the Sabina Health Center located east of town. As well, Fayette County Memorial Hospital is located twelve miles east in Washington Court House. Religion Most residents of the area are of the Christian faith; churches include: Sabina United Methodist Church, Sabina Church of Christ, Sabina Friends Meeting(Quaker), Sabina Baptist Church, Sabina Church of Christ in Christian Union, Trinity Church, Richland United Methodist Church, Community Christian Church, and Lees Creek United Church of Christ. Community Organizations Sabina 2000- an orgaization that helps raise money for area projects, such as projects at the park and community pool. Sabina Area Business Association- formed in 2011, this is a non profit organization of local businesses that raises money for the well being of sabina, especially in preserving downtown Sabina. They recently started a farmers market next to the Sabina Town Hall. Utilities Sabina is covered by the Sabina Telephone Exchange and Sabina Post Office which serves Clinton, Fayette and Greene counties. Sabina is also home to the Sabina Community Pool, Richland Township Park, and Sabina Village Park. Education Sabina is home of the East Clinton Local School District. East Clinton High School and Middle School are located about 5 miles south of town in Lees Creek. Sabina Elementary is located in village limits with around 400 students. Students in portions of the Fayette County area of Sabina attend Miami Trace High School. A few Sabina area students also attend Greeneview High School in nearby Jamestown, Ohio. Sabina is also home to the Sabina Public Library. The library serves the residents of Sabina and surrounding townships. Additionally, Sabina Public Library operates its New Vienna branch library in New Vienna, Ohio.East Clinton Local Schools District Notable people * John A. T. Hull - U.S. Representative from Iowa * Gran Bel Fisher - singer References External links * Village of Sabina * Sabina Public Library * Sabina Police Dpt. * Sabina 2000 * Sabina Historical Society Category:Villages in Ohio Category:Villages in Clinton County, Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1830